The Rogue Clone
The Rogue Clone was an early plot arc detailing the efforts by Team Liberty Agents Kyle Eston, Gecynde Wynn, and Darren Ketchum to recruit Misty to the war. Synopsis Characters Involved Team Liberty * Kyle Eston * Gecynde Wynn * Darren Ketchum Team Rocket * Gavin Braner Other * Misty Ketchum * Mewtwo Locations Involved * Cerulean City * Cerulean Cave Results * Mewtwo recruited to Team Liberty * Misty recruited to Team Liberty * Misty and Darren Ketchum reunited History The Initial Prompt Immediately following the public announcement of Operation R.A.L.L.Y., Kyle Eston, Gecynde Wynn, and Darren Ketchum grouped together, deciding to investigate rumors of Misty's presence outside of Cerulean City at the suggestion of Darren. After organizing a transport to the city, the three Agents began their investigation, perusing the streets of Cerulean in order to find any clues as to Misty's whereabouts. At the same time, Rocket Agent Gavin Braner had arrived in the city with a similar purpose in mind, and began to trail the Liberty Agents. After some time searching, Gecynde's Cleffa received a strange mental compulsion, prompting her to run out of the city towards the surrounding forest. Gecynde, Kyle, and Darren followed. During their search, they ran into several adversaries, such as an Arbok whom Gecynde promptly captured, as well as an ambush from Gavin, who used his Staryu and the surroundings as cover for his attack. The trio managed to fend off the Rocket Agent, allowing them to continue their search for Cleffa. Mewtwo Cleffa's path eventually led them to a cave some distance from Cerulean, wherein resided a colony of Clefairy. As the Liberty Agents entered, the Clefairy appeared to be acting out some sort of ritual, the result of which was Cleffa's evolution into a Clefairy. Upon further investigation, the group became aware of a dark presence, a being who appeared to be veiled in shadow. After some prompting, the veil of shadow disappeared, revealing Mewtwo, who engaged in conversation with the group. Mewtwo explained that he had sensed their arrival and their purpose within Cerulean, and thus wished to speak to them. Though initially uncertain of his reasoning, the group realized what Mewtwo wanted as he relayed his history to them, explaining that a rogue Rocket Executive had once tracked down him and his colony of clones, only to murder the latter out of some sort of sadism. As a result, Mewtwo killed the Executive, and wished to offer his help against Team Rocket as a whole. The group agreed to ally themselves with Mewtwo, who then teleported them to another cave nearby. Upon their appearance, they discovered that Mewtwo had brought them directly to Misty, with whom he was an old friend. Misty expressed surprise at their arrival as well as reluctance to assist in the anti-Team Rocket efforts, citing her husband's disappearance as her reasoning. After further conversation, and realizing who Darren was--her's and Ash's son, whom they had been forced to abandon some years before in order to protect him from Team Rocket--Misty agreed to help, so as to better protect him. Deciding that Misty and Darren ought to have some time alone, Kyle and Gecynde stepped out of the cave. After sending an update on the mission to base, they conversed for some time, discussing their lives and backgrounds. The conversation culminated in Gecynde kissing Kyle, to his surprise and confusion. They eventually returned to the cave with the others, preparing to leave. Four Island's Invasion Not long after, the group received word of the Rocket invasion that had begun on Four Island, alongside several threatening messages from John Ford that had been mass-distributed to agents of Team Liberty. Recognizing the urgency of the situation, the group gathered together and used Mewtwo's powers to teleport back to the base. Having failed in his own attempts to recruit Misty, Gavin likewise received word of the Four Island attack. On the streets of Cerulean, he ran into a strange gentleman who bestowed him with a Skorupi, before sending him off to join the invasion. Category:Summary Category:Recap Category:Story Arcs